Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2/Галерея
1 = Встреча с Зекорой ---- Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight_--I'm_a_pony!--_S5E26.png Twilight_pointing_and_Spike_--And_he's_a_dragon!--_S5E26.png Pinkie_--A_likely_story!--_S5E26.png Pinkie_points_her_spear_close_to_Spike_S5E26.png Spike_about_to_breathe_fire_S5E26.png Spike_breathes_fire_S5E26.png Smoke_from_Spike's_fire_breath_hits_Pinkie's_face_S5E26.png Pinkie_wheezes_S5E26.png Pinkie_backs_away_from_Spike_S5E26.png Fluttershy_--The_servants_of_Chrysalis_will_do...--_S5E26.png Fluttershy_points_her_spear_closer_to_Twilight_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_spears_S5E26.png Spears_being_pointed_even_closer_to_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_Zecora_S5E26.png Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_and_Golden_Harvest_moves_their_eyes_to_Zecora_S5E26.png Zecora_on_the_tree_branch_in_the_dark_S5E26.png Zecora_--If_they_are_changelings_we'll_soon_see--_S5E26.png Zecora_drops_down_from_the_tree_branch_S5E26.png Zecora_--Though_I_think_they're_not_what_they_appear_to_be--_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_--Zecora!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--Please,_you_have_to_listen--_S5E26.png Spears_being_pointed_at_Twilight_S5E26.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_sees_Zecora_approaching_S5E26.png Zecora_--Beneath_this...--_S5E26.png Zecora_with_a_salve_S5E26.png Zecora_puts_her_hoof_into_the_salve_S5E26.png Zecora_putting_her_hoof_closer_S5E26.png Zecora_looking_at_Twilight_S5E26.png Twilight_with_her_eyes_closed_S5E26.png Twilight_opens_her_eyes_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_covered_with_salve_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_glow_S5E26.png Zecora_and_ponies_shocked_S5E26.png Ponies_go_away_quick_while_Zecora_looks_S5E26.png Zecora_thinking_S5E26.png Pinkie_--What_does_it_mean---_S5E26.png Zecora_--The_meaning_is_far_worse,_I_see--_S5E26.png Zecora_turns_her_eyes_to_the_other_ponies_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_think_I_can_explain--_S5E26.png Zecora_--I'm_sure_you_can--_S5E26.png Zecora_--but_let's_not_talk_here--_S5E26.png Zecora_--Chrysalis_and_her_army--_S5E26.png Zecora_--will_soon_draw_near!--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_follow_Zecora_S5E26.png |-| 2 = Эффект бабочки ---- Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco_Crusoe_on_a_tree_branch_S5E26.png Coco_Crusoe_signaling_S5E26.png Coco_Crusoe_drops_down_from_the_tree_branch_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_Zecora,_and_other_ponies_walk_together_S5E26.png Twilight_--Chrysalis_and_her_army_tried_to_take_over_Canterlot--_S5E26.png Twilight_--but_my_friends_and_I_stopped_her--_S5E26.png Zecora_--Those_friends_as_you_know_them--_S5E26.png Zecora_--are_not_here,_alas--_S5E26.png Zecora_--But_tell_me...--_S5E26.png Twilight_listening_to_Zecora's_question_S5E26.png Twilight_answers_with_Starlight_Glimmer's_name_S5E26.png Twilight_--a_pony_who_traveled_back_in_time--_S5E26.png Twilight_--from_ever_coming_together!--_S5E26.png Zecora_--these_friends_you_have_in_life--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_guess_so--_S5E26.png Twilight_--But_this_is_the_second_time_I've_come_back--_S5E26.png Twilight_--even_worse_than_the_last_one!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--If_Starlight_keeps_doing_the_same_thing_in_the_past--_S5E26.png Twilight_--how_could_the_present_be_so_different---_S5E26.png Zecora_--Ah--_S5E26.png Zecora_--Time_is_a_river--_S5E26.png Zecora_points_at_a_stream_S5E26.png Twilight_directs_her_eyes_to_the_stream_S5E26.png The_flowing_stream_S5E26.png Zecora_puts_her_hoof_on_the_stream_S5E26.png The_stream_flowing_in_a_different_direction_S5E26.png Twilight_thinks_about_it_S5E26.png |-| 3 = Лагерь / Атака оборотней ---- Transition to the next scene S5E26.png Zecora_--This_part_of_the_forest_is_dark_and_damp--_S5E26.png Zecora_reveals_camp_S5E26.png The_wooded_camp_S5E26.png Goldengrape_axes_wood;_Boysenborry_runs_towards_Goldengrape_S5E26.png Goldengrape_holds_Boysenberry_as_Twilight_enters_S5E26.png Ponies,_Zecora,_and_Spike_walking_S5E26.png Spike_waving_S5E26.png Spike_--This_is_cozy--_S5E26.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_Spike_hears_a_shriek_S5E26.png 'Rainbow'_and_'Rarity'_emerges_from_the_bushes_S5E26.png 'Rarity'_--You_have_to_help_us!--_S5E26.png 'RD'_--The_changelings_attacked_Ponyville!--_S5E26.png Ponies_see_'Rarity',_'Rainbow_Dash',_and_'Applejack'_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_other_ponies_see_'Rainbow',_'Rarity',_and_'Applejack'_S5E26.png Twilight_walking_and_smiling_S5E26.png Zecora_stops_Twilight_S5E26.png Zecora_--the_one_that_come_here--_S5E26.png Zecora_--looking_for_me!--_S5E26.png --Applejack--_approaches_S5E26.png --Applejack--_--It's_taken_quite_a_while_to_find_you--_S5E26.png --Applejack--_says_Zecora's_name_S5E26.png --Applejack--_about_to_transform_into_her_true_self_S5E26.png 'Applejack'_transforming_S5E26.png The_ponies_run_S5E26.png Twilight_backs_up_scared_with_Spike_S5E26.png Chrysalis'_wing_appears_S5E26.png Queen_Chrysalis'_wing_appears_S5E26.png Queen_Chrysalis'_leg_appears_S5E26.png Queen_Chrysalis'_horn_appears_with_a_hat_on_it_S5E26.png Chrysalis'_horn_appears_and_vaporizes_AJ's_hat_S5E26.png Zecora_and_ponies_look_at_Chrysalis_while_her_shadow_appears_S5E26.png Queen_Chrysalis'_true_form_S5E26.png Chrysalis_looks_around_the_village_S5E26.png Chrysalis_touches_a_bottle_S5E26.png Chrysalis_removes_the_water_out_of_the_bottle_S5E26.png Chrysalis_--It_looks_absolutely_delicious!--_S5E26.png Chrysalis_licks_her_mouth_in_front_of_an_angry_Zecora_S5E26.png Coco_Crusoe_and_Sweetie_Drops_pointing_their_spears_to_Chrysalis_S5E26.png Chrysalis_backs_up_S5E26.png Chrysalis_--You're_vastly_outnumbered--_S5E26.png --Rarity--_transforms_into_a_changeling_S5E26.png --Rainbow_Dash--_transform_into_a_changeling_S5E26.png Chrysalis_with_her_changeling_army_S5E26.png The_changelings_swarm_S5E26.png The_changelings_flying_S5E26.png Stallion_scared_S5E26.png --Filly--_transformed_to_a_changeling_S5E26.png Stallion_looks_at_changeling_S5E26.png Stallion_freaked_out_by_changeling_S5E26.png Changeling_chases_stallion_S5E26.png Changeling_army_surrounding_the_village_S5E26.png Chrysalis_--I_promise_to_leave_the_others_alone--_S5E26.png Fluttershy_--Why_would_she_ever_trust_you-!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--if_there's_a_chance_Chrysalis_will_honor_her_word--_S5E26.png Twilight_'shouldn't_you_try'_S5E26.png Zecora_--Stop_Starlight_and_put_the_whole_world--_S5E26.png Zecora_--back_on_track!--_S5E26.png Twilight_nods_her_head_S5E26.png Twilight_runs_away_S5E26.png Spike_gets_on_Twilight_S5E26.png Zecora_--Even_if_what_you_are_saying_were_true--_S5E26.png Zecora_--we'd_never_surrender_to_a_creature--_S5E26.png Zecora_--like_you!--_S5E26.png Zecora_battle_cry_S5E26.png Zecora_and_ponies_run_S5E26.png Chrysalis_flies_to_attack_S5E26.png Changelings_fly_to_attack_S5E26.png Zecora_fights_with_Queen_Chrysalis_S5E26.png Chrysalis_blasts_Zecora_S5E26.png Changeling_roars_S5E26.png Changeling_gets_blasted_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_runs_to_escape_S5E26.png Changelings_chase_after_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_changelings_S5E26.png Twilight_continues_running;_changelings_chase_her_and_Spike_S5E26.png Running_to_the_map_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_running_S5E26.png Changeling_about_to_bite_Spike_S5E26.png Spike_avoids_the_changeling's_bite_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_with_changelings_around_them_S5E26.png Changelings_fly_to_attack_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_teleports_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_teleports_at_the_map_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_looks_at_the_scroll_S5E26.png Twilight_levitates_the_opened_scroll_S5E26.png Magic_pulsates_around_the_map_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_gets_pulled_by_a_portal_S5E26.png Portal_closes_before_changelings_are_able_to_attack_S5E26.png |-| 4 = Назад в прошлое...В очередной раз / Бой! ---- Twilight and Spike exits the portal back to the past S5E26.png Twilight_lands;_Spike_gets_levitated_S5E26.png Twilight_protects_herself_and_Spike_from_magic_blast_with_bubble_shield_S5E26.png Twilight_dissipates_her_bubble_shield_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_look_at_each_other_angrily_S5E26.png Twilight_about_to_blast_off_S5E26.png Spike_sees_Twilight_blast_off_S5E26.png Twilight_about_to_use_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_uses_magic_beam_against_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_avoids_magic_beam_S5E26.png Starlight_sees_part_of_the_cloud_fall_down_S5E26.png Starlight_--Not_bad--_S5E26.png Starlight_--but_it's_gonna_take_a_lot--_S5E26.png Starlight_--more_than_that!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--there's_more_where_that_came_from!--_S5E26.png Twilight_flies_up_S5E26.png Twilight_shoots_magic_beams_which_hits_Starlight's_bubble_shield_S5E26.png Twilight's_magic_beam_ricochets_toward_Spike's_direction_S5E26.png Spike_watches_the_fight_S5E26.png Starlight_blasts_magic_beam_towards_Twilight's_direction_S5E26.png Twilight_flies_through_cloud_ring_while_magic_beam_is_targeted_at_her_S5E26.png Parts_of_cloud_rings_fall_down_S5E26.png Filly_sees_Twilight_flying_fast_S5E26.png Filly_sees_Twilight_flying_past_her_S5E26.png Berry_Pinch_and_a_filly_sees_Twilight_flying_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_shoot_a_magic_beam_S5E26.png Starlight_levitates_herself_up_from_the_cloud_S5E26.png Magic_beam_destroys_cloud_S5E26.png Starlight_--You've_really_gotta_work_on_your_aim--_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_levitates_herself_and_about_to_shoot_magic_beam_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_shoots_out_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_teleport_herself_S5E26.png Twilight_teleports_to_avoid_Starlight's_magic_beam_S5E26.png Starlight's_magic_beam_goes_through_a_cloud_S5E26.png A_hole_in_the_cloud_S5E26.png Starlight_avoids_Twilight's_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_using_shield_bubble_to_shield_herself_from_Starlight's_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_shooting_and_avoiding_each_other's_magic_beam_S5E26.png Young_Rainbow,_Dumb-Bell,_and_Hoops_racing_S5E26.png Rainbow,_Dumb-bell,_and_Hoops_see_a_fight_going_on_S5E26.png Twilight_tired_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_panting_S5E26.png Starlight_shoots_a_small_magic_beam;_Twilight_shields_herself_from_it_S5E26.png Twilight_hears_filly_Rainbow_Dash_S5E26.png Twilight_shocked_S5E26.png Rainbow,_Dumb-Bell,_and_Hoops_watch_Twilight_and_Starlight_S5E26.png Twilight_looks_at_Rainbow,_Dumb-Bell,_and_Hoops_S5E26.png Twilight_--You_have_to_finish_your_race!--_S5E26.png Filly_Rainbow_--No_way!--_S5E26.png Filly_Rainbow_--This_is_way_more_exciting!--;_Spike_approaches_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_foals_hear_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_--You_can't_stop_me_no_matter...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...what_you_do--_S5E26.png A_bright_light_shines_above_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_gets_taken_above_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_sucked_into_portal;_Rainbow_upset_S5E26.png |-| 5 = Ещё одно другое будущее ---- Bright light shining from above S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_hits_the_map_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_hits_the_ground_S5E26.png Spike_looks_up_with_one_eye_S5E26.png Spike_--That's_strange--_S5E26.png Twilight_--you_obviously_don't_mean_us...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...falling...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...because_that's_becoming_pretty_routine--_S5E26.png Spike_--the_other_times--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_up_at_the_sky_S5E26.png Nighttime_eternal_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_up_the_night_sky_S5E26.png Twilight_--Why_would_the_map--_S5E26.png Spike_hears_noise_S5E26.png Spike_--Maybe_we_can_figure_it_out--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_greeted_by_a_timberwolf_S5E26.png Timberwolves_surrounding_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png One_timberwolf_on_the_Cutie_Map_looking_at_another_timberwolf_S5E26.png Twilight's_magic_doesn't_work_S5E26.png Twilight_can't_do_magic_S5E26.png Twilight_attempting_to_do_magic_S5E26.png Twilight_frightened_by_timberwolves_S5E26.png Timberwolf_sniffing_S5E26.png Timberwolves_getting_ready_for_chow_time_S5E26.png Run_away!_Run_away!_S5E26.png Timberwolves_howling_S5E26.png Twilight_running_with_Spike_on_her_back_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_running;_Timberwolves'_glowing_eyes_S5E26.png Frontal_shot_of_Twilight_running_with_Spike_on_her_back_S5E26.png Twilight_stops_her_tracks_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_at_a_cliff_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_up_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_looks_at_the_Castle_of_the_Two_Sisters_S5E26.png Castle_of_the_Two_Sisters_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_timberwolves_howling_S5E26.png Spike_drops_off_from_Twilight_S5E26.png Spike_crossing_the_bridge_S5E26.png Twilight_following_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_enters_the_castle_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_shutting_the_door_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_--phew!--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_indoors_of_the_castle_S5E26.png The_castle's_entrance_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_walking_down_the_hallway_S5E26.png Spike_--a_lot_cleaner--_S5E26.png Tapestry_levitated_in_front_of_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_shocked_at_tapestry_being_moved_S5E26.png Rarity_passing_by_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_recognize_Rarity_S5E26.png Rarity_changing_tapestries_S5E26.png Rarity_--the_castle_isn't_open--_S5E26.png Rarity_--the_tapestries_all_need_changing--_S5E26.png Rarity_--again--_S5E26.png Spike_happy_to_see_Rarity_S5E26.png Spike_--it's_me!--_S5E26.png Rarity_--I_don't_socialize--_S5E26.png Rarity_turning_her_back_on_Spike_S5E26.png Rarity_--I_don't_know_anypony_who_would--_S5E26.png Spike_heartbroken_S5E26.png Twilight_jumping_over_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_trying_to_talk_to_Rarity_S5E26.png Twilight_--The_future_of_Equestria's_at_stake!--_S5E26.png Rarity_--I_don't_know--_S5E26.png Rarity_--how_you_know_my_name--_S5E26.png Rarity_--I_am_far_too_busy--_S5E26.png Rarity_thinks_Twilight_and_Spike_are_tourists_S5E26.png Twilight_explaining_her_situation_to_Rarity_S5E26.png Twilight_--stop_Starlight_from_changing_the_past--_S5E26.png Twilight_--every_present_I_come_to--_S5E26.png Twilight_--worse_than_the_last--_S5E26.png |-| 6 = Встреча с Лунной пони ---- Twilight hears a familiar voice S5E26.png Twilight_sees_Nightmare_Moon_on_her_throne_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_taking_in_the_castle_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_tapestry_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_stained_glass_windows_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_wall_decorations_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_in_shadow_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--that's_something_I_would_like_to_see--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_laughing_evilly_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_with_her_guards_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon's_guards_surround_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--Tell_me_how...--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_flies_out_of_her_throne_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--...you_came_by_this_magic_to_travel_through_time--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Rainbow_Dash_--The_princess_asked_you_a_question!--_S5E26.png Rainbow_Dash_takes_off_her_helmet_S5E26.png RD_--And_unless_you_wanna_end_up_in_the_dungeon--_S5E26.png RD_--you'll_tell_her_what_she_wants_to_know!--_S5E26.png Twilight_looks_at_Rainbow_Dash_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--Nopony_in_my_kingdom...--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--...powerful_enough_to_change_time--_S5E26.png Spike_points_at_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Twilight_nudges_Spike_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--Who_else---_S5E26.png Spike_--Um...--_S5E26.png Spike_brings_up_Celestia_S5E26.png Spike_smiling_S5E26.png Rainbow_Dash_and_another_guard_look_at_each_other_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_looks_at_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_laughs_at_Spike's_answer_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_laughing_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--My_sister_has_been_imprisoned...--_S5E26.png The_moon_where_Celestia_is_imprisoned_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--But_it_is_no_less_a_fate...--_S5E26.png NM_--...than_she'd_sentence_me_to!--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_stomps_one_hoof_on_the_floor_S5E26.png NM_'--..the_source_of_this_time_magic!--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_scared_S5E26.png Twilight_looks_nervous_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinks_about_it_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_accepts_Nightmare_Moon's_request_S5E26.png Spike_shocked_S5E26.png Spike_--Twilight,_no!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--We_have_no_choice,_Spike--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_can_take_you_to_it--_S5E26.png Twilight_--but_you'll_have_to_get_past_the_timberwolves--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--I_am_the_ruler_of_all_of_Equestria--_S5E26.png NM_--Do_you_think_I_can't_deal_with...--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--...timberwolves-!--_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_--No--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_know_you_can--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_looking_serious_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_uses_her_magic_S5E26.png Spike_gets_levitated_by_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Spike_gets_chained_by_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png NM_--...it_would_be_very_unfortunate...--;_Spike_chained_S5E26.png Twilight_feeling_nervous_S5E26.png |-| 7 = К Меточной Карте ---- The moon in the night sky S5E26.png A_magic_zap_is_heard_and_its_light_seen_S5E26.png Timberwolf_heard_being_shot_by_magic_zap_S5E26.png Timberwolf_runs_away_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_about_to_zap_timberwolf_S5E26.png Timberwolf_gets_zapped_S5E26.png Twilight_walking_with_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Twilight_--A_pony_from_my_time_used_this_spell--_S5E26.png Twilight_points_at_Cutie_Map;_Nightmare_Moon_looks_at_it_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--And_now_you_will_give_this_spell_to_me!--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--With_it--_S5E26.png NM_--...the_Elements_of_Harmony_are_never_found...--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--...and_my_reign_lasts...--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--..forever!--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_hears_Twilight_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_--What-!--_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_--In_my_world--_S5E26.png Twilight_--my_friends_and_I_found_the_Elements...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...and_used_them_to_defeat_you!--_S5E26.png Twilight_with_her_wings_open_determined_S5E26.png Twilight_--...to_bring_that_world_back!--_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_exclaims_--No!--_as_Twilight_is_about_to_teleport_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_tries_to_zap_Twilight_but_fails_S5E26.png Spike_chained_with_guards_around_him_S5E26.png Spike_gets_teleported_S5E26.png Guards_see_Spike_disappeared_S5E26.png Twilight_teleports_behind_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Twilight_uses_her_magic_beam_on_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_a_portal_opening_above_them_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_and_guards_see_Twilight_gets_sucked_into_a_portal_S5E26.png Nightmare_Moon_big_--No--_S5E26.png Guards_try_to_stop_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Guards_shield_their_eyes_from_the_brightness_S5E26.png |-| 8 = Назад в прошлое... больше трёх раз / Больше другого будущего ---- Portal opens in the past S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_leave_the_portal_S5E26.png Twilight_zaps_magic_beam_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_with_magic_beam_about_to_hit_her_S5E26.png Starlight_frozen_in_crystal_block_S5E26.png Starlight_in_crystal_block_on_the_cloud_S5E26.png Twilight_--Now_more_than_ever_I_know_how_important_it_is_to_stop_you!--_S5E26.png Starlight_uses_magic_to_unfreeze_herself_S5E26.png Starlight_--Well,_good_luck!--_S5E26.png Starlight_levitates_herself_away_S5E26.png Twilight_sees_Starlight_fly_away_S5E26.png Twilight_flies_away_to_get_to_Starlight_S5E26.png Berry_Pinch_watches_the_race_S5E26.png Berry_Pinch_watches_the_racers_fly_S5E26.png Rainbow_about_to_hit_Starlight's_hoof_S5E26.png Rainbow_gets_hit_by_Starlight's_hoof_S5E26.png Dumb-Bell_and_Hoops_continue_to_fly_S5E26.png Starlight_succeeds_in_her_doing_S5E26.png Starlight_opens_up_portal_for_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E26.png Starlight_sees_bright_light_shines_in_the_sky_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_gets_sucked_out_of_the_portal_into_Tirek's_future_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_hears_something_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_Tirek_S5E26.png Tirek_blasts_some_forests_S5E26.png Twilight_sees_Spike_with_the_scroll_S5E26.png Twilight_levitates_scroll_S5E26.png A_bright_light_S5E26.png Twilight_flies_out_of_the_portal_with_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_about_to_zap_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_zapping_magic_beam_S5E26.png Starlight_avoids_magic_beam;_Rainbow_gets_hit_by_magic_beam_S5E26.png Fluttershy_and_bullies_see_Rainbow_frozen_in_crystal_block_S5E26.png Rainbow_in_crystal_block_falling_on_cloud_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_clapping_her_hooves_S5E26.png A_bright_light_appears_from_the_above_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_emerges_from_the_hill_of_toys_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_see_toys_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_to_their_left_S5E26.png Princesses_Celestia_and_Luna_in_clown_costumes_running_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_shocked_at_what_they're_seeing_S5E26.png Discord_with_the_princesses_in_clown_costumes_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_middle_of_pie_rain_S5E26.png Twilight_gets_hit_by_a_pie_S5E26.png Twilight_prepares_her_magic_S5E26.png A_bright_light_pops_out_S5E26.png Twilight_flies_out_of_the_portal_again_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_use_her_magic_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_see_something_happening_S5E26.png Fluttershy_being_levitated_through_cloud_rings_S5E26.png Starlight_levitating_Fluttershy_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_smiling_sinisterly_S5E26.png Bright_light_shines_out_of_the_sky_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_drops_into_another_future_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_new_future_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_see_a_tree_about_to_be_pulled_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_see_tree_pulled_away_from_the_ground_S5E26.png Illustration_of_Flim_and_Flam_S5E26.png Flim_and_Flam_grabs_a_tree_with_a_crane_S5E26.png Bright_light_pops_out_S5E26.png |-| 9 = Назад в прошлое... в седьмой раз ---- Twilight Sparkle flying out of the portal S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_avoids_Starlight's_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_looks_up_at_Twilight_S5E26.png Starlight_on_a_cloud_S5E26.png Starlight_looks_at_Twilight_on_a_cloud_with_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_--You_were_right--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_can't_stop_you--_S5E26.png Starlight_readies_her_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_about_to_create_bubble_shield_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_protected_by_bubble_shield_from_Starlight's_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_--But_you_can't_stop_me_from_trying--_S5E26.png Twilight_--and_we_could_be_stuck_doing_this...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...for_all_eternity!--_S5E26.png Starlight_--If_that's_what_it_takes_to_keep_you_and_your--_S5E26.png Starlight_emphasizes_on_the_word_--friends--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...from_getting_your_cutie_mark_connection--_S5E26.png Starlight_--then_I'm_game!--_S5E26.png Starlight_shoots_magic_beam_S5E26.png Twilight_forms_bubble_shield_defense_against_Starlight_S5E26.png Twilight_levitates_a_cloud_S5E26.png Twilight_forms_a_ball-shaped_piece_of_cloud_S5E26.png Small_cloud-ball_about_to_hit_a_small_house-shaped_cloud_part_S5E26.png Small_cloud-ball_destroys_small_cloud-house_S5E26.png Cloud_gets_zapped_by_Starlight_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_surprised_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_hears_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_--next_I_suppose_you'll_tell_me...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...that_the_fate_of...--_S5E26.png Starlight_says_mockingly_--...all_of_Equestria...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...hangs_in_the_balance!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--It_does!--_S5E26.png Starlight_--Spare_me_your_overblown_ego!--_S5E26.png Starlight_--No_group_of_friends--_S5E26.png Starlight_points_at_Princess_Twilight_S5E26.png Starlight_--is_that_important!--;_filly_Rainbow_passes_by_S5E26.png Starlight_directs_her_magic_beam_to_filly_Rainbow_Dash_S5E26.png Magic_beam_about_to_hit_filly_Rainbow_S5E26.png Filly_Rainbow_gets_hit_by_Starlight's_magic_beam_S5E26.png Hoops_and_Dumb-bell_fly_through_a_cloud_ring_S5E26.png Portal_to_the_future_opens_up_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_above_to_see_a_portal_opening_S5E26.png Twilight_--how_important_other_ponies'_friendships_are...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...to_the_future--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_can_show_you_what_the_world_is_like_without_mine!--_S5E26.png Twilight_jumps_to_Starlight_and_grabs_her_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_gets_pulled_into_the_portal_S5E26.png Portal_closes;_screen_whitens_S5E26.png |-| 10 = Пустое будущее ---- The barren wasteland S5E26.png Starlight_looks_at_the_barren_wasteland_S5E26.png Starlight_--Where_are_we---_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_--The_future--_S5E26.png Twilight_--Or_rather,_the_present--_S5E26.png Starlight_--But_there's_nothing_here!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_wish_I_could_say_I_was_surprised--_S5E26.png Twilight_--But_every_world_I_come_back_to...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...is_worse_than_the_last--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_don't_know_why_my_friends_and_I_are_so_important_to_Equestria--_S5E26.png Twilight_--but_we_are--_S5E26.png Starlight_looking_worried_S5E26.png Starlight_looking_angry_S5E26.png Starlight_doesn't_believe_Twilight_S5E26.png Spike_--Come_on,_Starlight,_look_around!--_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_on_the_barren_landscape_S5E26.png Twilight_with_a_piece_of_the_earth_on_her_hoof_S5E26.png A_piece_of_the_earth_gets_blown_away_by_wind_S5E26.png Twilight_--And_what_you're_doing_leads_here--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_know_I_can't_stop_you--_S5E26.png Starlight_looks_out_toward_the_barren_landscape_S5E26.png Starlight_looking_irritated_S5E26.png Starlight_--Change_my_mind---_S5E26.png Starlight_turns_her_eyes_to_Twilight_S5E26.png Starlight_--You_don't_know_anything_about_me!--_S5E26.png Starlight_--I_was_perfectly_happy...--_S5E26.png Starlight_jumps_in_front_of_Twilight_S5E26.png Starlight_points_at_Twilight_Sparkle_S5E26.png Starlight_--...and_your_friends_ruined...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...what_I_built!--_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_don't_know...--_S5E26.png Twi_--...that_led_you_to_make_your_village_without_cutie_marks--_S5E26.png Twi_--...I'm_sorry_my_friends_and_I_had_to_take_it_away--_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_furious_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_levitates_herself_while_being_furious_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_Starlight_about_to_zap_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Starlight_zaps_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Part_of_the_Cutie_Map_being_zapped_S5E26.png A_portal_begins_to_form_on_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Portal_forming_on_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_being_pulled_into_the_portal_S5E26.png Spike_gets_sucked_into_the_portal_S5E26.png Twilight_gets_sucked_into_the_portal_S5E26.png Portal_on_the_Cutie_Map_closes_S5E26.png |-| 11 = Происхождение Старлайт ---- Starlight's home town S5E26.png A_bright_light_pops_out_from_under_S5E26.png Starlight,_Twilight,_and_Spike_back_in_the_past_S5E26.png Twilight_--Where_are_we---_S5E26.png Starlight_points_her_hoof_at_Twilight_S5E26.png Starlight_--...every_part_of_Equestria--_S5E26.png Starlight_--and_this_part...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...is_my_home--_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_look_at_each_other_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_follow_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E26.png A_book_being_levitated_on_top_of_a_tower_of_books_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_claps_her_hoof_for_her_friend_Sunburst_S5E26.png Starlight_and_Twilight_looking_at_Sunburst_and_filly_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_--In_fact,_I_don't_remember_us_ever...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...being_apart--_S5E26.png Starlight_--Until_today--_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_trying_to_levitate_a_book_out_of_the_book_tower_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_levitates_book_out;_looks_up_at_book_tower_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_sees_book_tower_about_to_fall_S5E26.png Book_tower_about_to_fall_onto_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_braces_herself_S5E26.png Book_tower's_fall_halted_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_looks_up_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_Glimmer_looks_up_S5E26.png Sunburst_levitating_books_S5E26.png Sunburst_levitates_himself_and_circles_books_around_him_S5E26.png Sunburst_shines_bright_S5E26.png Books_put_into_bookshelves_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_sees_Sunburst_shining_bright_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_sees_Sunburst_go_back_down_on_the_floor_S5E26.png Sunburst_is_feeling_something_S5E26.png Sunburst_looks_at_his_flank_S5E26.png Sunburst's_flank_shines_bright_S5E26.png Sunburst's_cutie_mark_appears_S5E26.png Sunburst_happy_to_see_his_cutie_mark_S5E26.png Sunburst_happy_while_making_horse_noises_S5E26.png Sunburst_drops_down_S5E26.png Sunburst_walks_away_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_sees_Sunburst_walking_away_S5E26.png Sunburst's_parents_look_at_Sunburst_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_walking_to_see_Sunburst_with_his_parents_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_sees_Sunburst_with_her_parents_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_with_her_mouth_open_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_gets_teary-eyed_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_sad_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_drops_a_few_teardrops_S5E26.png Starlight_--and_sent_him_off_to_Canterlot--_S5E26.png Starlight_--I_never_saw_him_again--_S5E26.png Spike_asks_--Why_not---_S5E26.png Starlight_hears_Spike's_question_S5E26.png Starlight_--Because_of_his_cutie_mark!--_S5E26.png Starlight_looks_at_Spike_S5E26.png Starlight_points_at_Spike_S5E26.png Starlight_--He_moved_on--_S5E26.png Starlight_--and_I_didn't!--_S5E26.png Starlight_--I_stayed_here...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...and_never_made_another_friend...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...because_I_was_too_afraid_another...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...cutie_mark_would...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...take_them_away,_too!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--That's_ridiculous--_S5E26.png Twilight_--A_cutie_mark_can't_take_your_friends_away--_S5E26.png Starlight_wipes_off_the_tear_from_her_eye_S5E26.png Starlight_--Not_everypony's_lucky_enough....--_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_about_to_use_her_magic_S5E26.png Starlight_creates_a_portal_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_get_sucked_into_portal_S5E26.png Screen_turns_white_S5E26.png |-| 12 = Показывая Старлайт Глиммер путь ' ---- Starlight goes out of the portal S5E26.png Twilight_goes_out_of_the_portal_with_Spike_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Twilight_Sparkle_on_two_clouds_S5E26.png Starlight_--what_it's_like_to_lose_a_friend_because_of_a_cutie_mark--_S5E26.png Starlight_sees_the_race_going_on_S5E26.png Starlight_--you_will!--_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_look_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E26.png Bag_gets_teleported_away_from_Spike_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_see_bag_gone_S5E26.png Starlight_teleports_bag_to_her_S5E26.png Starlight_opens_bag_S5E26.png Starlight_opens_a_scroll_S5E26.png Starlight_--there'll_be_no_way_for_you_to_change_it!--_S5E26.png Starlight_begins_tearing_the_scroll_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_watches_the_scroll_being_torn_S5E26.png Twilight_--Starlight,_you're_right!--_S5E26.png Twi_--I_don't_know_what_you_went_through!--_S5E26.png Twi_--But_I_do_know_you_can't_do_this!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I've_seen_where_this_leads--_S5E26.png Twilight_--and_so_have_you!--_S5E26.png Starlight_--I_only_saw_what_you...--_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_points_her_hoof_at_Twilight_Sparkle_S5E26.png Starlight_--Who_knows_what'll_really_happen---_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_the_race_going_on_S5E26.png Twilight_--I've_seen_it_a_dozen_times!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--without_my_friends!--_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_groaning_S5E26.png Starlight_--What's_so_special...--_S5E26.png Starlight_tears_up_the_scroll_even_more_S5E26.png Starlight_--How_can_a_group_of_ponies...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...be_so_important-!--_S5E26.png Young_Rainbow_and_Dumb-bell_racing_past_Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_S5E26.png Twilight_slowly_walks_up_to_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_--I_thought_Sunburst_and_I_were_the_same--_S5E26.png Starlight_with_tears_down_her_face_S5E26.png Starlight_--and_it...--_S5E26.png Starlight_tears_the_scroll_even_further_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_fly_S5E26.png Twilight_tells_Starlight_to_try_again_S5E26.png Twilight_tells_Starlight_to_make_new_friends_S5E26.png Twilight_--And_if_something_that_you_can't_control_happens...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--work_through_it_together!--_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_teary-eyed_and_angry_S5E26.png Starlight_looking_less_angry_S5E26.png Starlight_teary-eyed_listening_to_Twilight_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_looks_down_S5E26.png An_orange_filly_giving_her_friends_a_gift_S5E26.png Twilight_--When_yours_ended--_S5E26.png Twilight_--it_led_us_here--_S5E26.png Starlight_taking_Twilight's_words_all_in_S5E26.png Starlight's_pupils_widen_S5E26.png Tears_down_on_Starlight's_face_S5E26.png Starlight_--...they_won't_all_end_the_same_way--_S5E26.png Twilight_faces_back_down_to_the_cloud_S5E26.png Twilight_--...to_make_sure_they_don't--_S5E26.png Twilight_giving_Starlight_her_hoof_S5E26.png Starlight_sees_young_Rainbow_racing_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_thinking_about_it_S5E26.png Starlight_looking_hesitant_S5E26.png Starlight_accepts_S5E26.png Starlight_about_to_put_her_hoof_on_Twilight's_hoof_S5E26.png Starlight_puts_her_hoof_on_Twilight's_hoof_S5E26.png Spike_sees_the_scroll_flying_S5E26.png Spike_grabs_the_scroll_S5E26.png Young_Rainbow_Dash_does_the_Sonic_Rainboom_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_look_above_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_sees_Rainbow_leaving_a_rainbow_trail_S5E26.png A_Rainbow_arc_is_formed;_a_portal_opens_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_get_sucked_into_the_portal_for_one_last_time_S5E26.png The_portal_closes_for_the_last_time_S5E26.png |-| 13 = 'Назад к нормальному ---- A portal opens in Twilight's castle S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_sucked_out_from_the_portal_S5E26.png Spike_feels_pain;_holds_a_scroll_S5E26.png Scroll_about_to_slip_out_of_Spike's_hand_S5E26.png Spike_sees_scroll_slip_out_of_his_hand_S5E26.png Spike_rises_up_a_little_S5E26.png Scroll_gets_pulled_by_the_portal's_force_S5E26.png Scroll_unfolds_itself_S5E26.png Scroll_with_a_magic_orb_around_it_S5E26.png Magic_beam_connecting_the_scroll_with_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_magic_scroll_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Magic_glow_from_the_Cutie_Map_being_taken_away_by_the_scroll_S5E26.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_sees_scroll_being_pulled_by_the_portal_S5E26.png A_shining_bright_light_appears_out_from_the_portal_S5E26.png A_shining_bright_light_appears_out_from_the_castle_S5E26.png The_screen_filled_with_light_S5E26.png Magic_twinkles_appear_S5E26.png Spike_kisses_the_castle_floor_S5E26.png Spike_--One_Castle_of_Friendship--_S5E26.png Spike_--check!--_S5E26.png Spike_hears_the_door_open_S5E26.png Spike_sees_Twilight's_friends_at_the_door_S5E26.png Fluttershy_--Is_everypony_okay---_S5E26.png Pinkie_squealing_S5E26.png Pinkie_--Can_you_do_it_again---_S5E26.png Spike_--One_group_of_amazing_friends--_S5E26.png Spike's_second_--check!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--Yeah,_Spike--_S5E26.png Twilight_--It_looks_like_we're_home!--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_each_other;_Starlight_looking_unhappy_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_hears_Applejack_S5E26.png Applejack_asks_about_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E26.png Starlight_feeling_regretful_S5E26.png Twilight_--it's_kind_of_a_long_story--_S5E26.png Twilight_puts_her_hoof_on_Starlight;_Starlight_smiles_S5E26.png |-| 14 = Что делать с Старлайт Глиммер? ' ---- Starlight Glimmer pacing back and forth S5E26.png Starlight_hearing_discussion_inside_the_map_room_S5E26.png RD_--I_knew_my_rainboom_was_awesome--_S5E26.png RD_--I_never_thought_all_of_Equestria_depended_on_it!--_S5E26.png Pinkie_--Or_on_us!--_S5E26.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_hears_Twilight_S5E26.png Twilight_--Friendship_connects_all_of_Equestria--_S5E26.png Twilight_--and_undoing_one_group_of_friends...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...made_its_magic_less_powerful--_S5E26.png AJ_--y'all_were_able_to_travel_through_time_like_that--_S5E26.png Pinkie_--That_Starlight_must_be_pretty_magical!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--She_obviously_has_more_talent_for_magic...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...than_almost_anypony_I've_seen--_S5E26.png Twilight_--My_magic_couldn't_stop_her--_S5E26.png Twi_--I_had_to_convince_her_to_stop--_S5E26.png Twilight_--Once_I_realized_that--_S5E26.png Twilight_--everything_fell_into_place--_S5E26.png AJ_--But_if_she's_as_powerful_as_all_that--_S5E26.png AJ_--we_can't_just_send_her_on_her_way--_S5E26.png Applejack_--can_we---_S5E26.png Twilight_--I_kind_of_have_something_else_in_mind--_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_each_other_S5E26.png |-| 15 = 'Новое начало ' ---- Starlight Glimmer nervous S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_surprised_by_door_sound_S5E26.png Spike_signals_Starlight_to_come_in_S5E26.png Starlight_gulps_S5E26.png Starlight_exhales_S5E26.png Starlight_walks_to_the_door_S5E26.png Starlight_walking_towards_the_Cutie_Map_S5E26.png Starlight_--whatever_punishment_you_think_is_fair--_S5E26.png Twilight_--how_badly_Equestria_fared_without...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...just_one_group_of_friends--_S5E26.png Twi_--Because_even_when_one_friendship_dies--_S5E26.png Twi_--the_results_can_be_disastrous--_S5E26.png Starlight_huh_S5E26.png Starlight_--I_know_first-hoof...--_S5E26.png Starlight_--...how_true_that_can_be--_S5E26.png Twilight_--And_that's_why_I've_asked_you_here--_S5E26.png Twilight_--If_you're_willing_to_learn--_S5E26.png Twilight_--I'm_willing_to_teach_you_what_I_know--_S5E26.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_Rainbow,_and_Spike_at_their_thrones_S5E26.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_smiling_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_smiling_S5E26.png Starlight_thought_up_of_something_S5E26.png Starlight_--How_do_I_start---_S5E26.png Twilight_--Starting_is_easy!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--All_you_have_to_do...--_S5E26.png Twilight_--...is_make_a_friend!--_S5E26.png Twilight_--And_you've_got_seven_of_them...--_S5E26.png Starlight_with_her_new_friends_S5E26.png |-| 16 = 'Друзья с тобою навсегда ---- Main cast looks at Starlight Glimmer S5E26.png Background_darkens_S5E26.png Starlight_sings_--I_never_thought_that...--_S5E26.png Starlight_sings_--...I_would_find_a_place--_S5E26.png Starlight_shrinks_S5E26.png Starlight_turns_into_her_younger_self_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_sees_the_light_S5E26.png Ponies_celebrating_Sunburst_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_looks_at_ponies_surrounding_Sunburst_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_looking_sad_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_walking_away_S5E26.png Filly_Starlight_walking_with_foals_on_her_left_and_right_S5E26.png Starlight_turns_back_to_an_adult;_Twilight_appears_S5E26.png Starlight_bumps_to_Twilight_S5E26.png Starlight_sees_Twilight_in_front_of_her_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_each_other_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_S5E26.png Starlight_with_stars_in_her_eyes_S5E26.png Starlight_sings_--...and_make_a_friend--_S5E26.png Twilight's_horn_glows_bright_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_back_in_the_castle_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_trotting_S5E26.png Twilight's_castle_door_opens_S5E26.png Twilight_opens_the_door_with_her_magic_S5E26.png Twilight_looks_at_Starlight_at_the_castle_entrance_S5E26.png Twilight_waving_S5E26.png The_Mane_Five_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_smiling_S5E26.png The_Mane_5_sees_Twilight_and_Starlight_walking_down_the_stairs_S5E26.png Twilight_sings_--...what_you_bring--_S5E26.png Starlight_smiling_with_ear_down_S5E26.png Applejack_shakes_hooves_with_Starlight_S5E26.png AJ,_Starlight,_and_Rarity_see_Pinkie_S5E26.png Pinkie_jumps_towards_Starlight_S5E26.png Twilight_and_AJ_smiling;_Fluttershy_giggling;_Rarity_laughing;_Rainbow_looking_serious_S5E26.png Tree_transition_S5E26.png Mane_6,_Spike_(with_a_drum),_and_Starlight_together_S5E26.png A_panel_appears_showing_Rainbow,_Rarity,_and_AJ_singing_S5E26.png Two_panels_showing_the_Mane_Six_singing_S5E26.png An_extreme_close-up_of_Starlight_smiling_S5E26.png Main_cast_and_Starlight_Glimmer_jump_in_happiness_S5E26.png Gems_transition_S5E26.png Starlight_as_model_for_a_dress_being_worked_on_by_Rarity_S5E26.png Gems_being_levitated_to_Starlight's_dress_S5E26.png Starlight_wearing_a_dress_decorated_with_gems_S5E26.png Butterflies_transition_S5E26.png Fluttershy_and_Starlight_holding_each_other's_hooves_S5E26.png Fluttershy_and_Starlight_happy_S5E26.png Starlight,_Fluttershy,_and_animal_friends_S5E26.png Starlight_looking_at_the_critters;_bear_about_to_hug_her_S5E26.png Bear_hugs_Starlight_S5E26.png Transition_to_Cloudsdale_S5E26.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_to_a_cloud_ring_S5E26.png Rainbow_Dash_signals_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_goes_through_cloud_ring_S5E26.png Starlight_and_Rainbow_Dash_fly_together_S5E26.png Apples_transition_S5E26.png Applejack_bucks_apple_tree;_Starlight_about_to_buck_apple_tree_S5E26.png Starlight_bucks_apple_tree;_apples_fall_down_S5E26.png Apples_drop_down_S5E26.png Balloons_transition_S5E26.png Starlight_with_a_baking_hat_on;_Pinkie_tries_to_get_something_S5E26.png Pinkie_shows_Starlight_a_tray_of_cupcakes_S5E26.png Starlight_eats_one_of_the_cupcakes_S5E26.png Pinkie_looking_at_Starlight_chewing_cupcake_S5E26.png A_transition_in_the_form_of_Twilight's_cutie_mark_S5E26.png Starlight_and_Twilight_reading;_Spike_sleeping_S5E26.png Starlight_and_Twilight_look_at_each_other_while_holding_book_S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_walking_S5E26.png Starlight_and_Twilight_looking_at_Our_Town_S5E26.png Our_Town_S5E26.png Double_Diamond,_Party_Favor,_and_Sugar_Belle_S5E26.png Double_Diamond,_Party_Favor,_Sugar_Belle,_and_Night_Glider_sees_someone_S5E26.png Starlight_walks_up_to_the_Our_Town_ponies_S5E26.png Our_Town_ponies_see_Starlight_looking_regretful_S5E26.png Our_Town_ponies_smile_at_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight_and_the_Our_Town_ponies_hugging_S5E26.png Starlight_and_main_cast_sings_--Everywhere_you_go--_S5E26.png Starlight_and_main_cast_sings_'Friendship_there_will_grow'_S5E26.png Mane_6_and_Starlight_sings_--When_you_find_it,_it's_the_key--_S5E26.png Starlight_standing_supported_by_Twilight_and_Applejack_S5E26.png Several_ponies_smiling_and_happy_S5E26.png Several_ponies_happy_and_smiling_S5E26.png Main_cast_and_Starlight_--Friends_can_change_the_world--_S5E26.png Main_cast_and_Starlight_group_hug_S5E26.png Mane_Six_and_ponies_final_crowd_shot_S5E26.png en: The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона